Pink Sugar and Pegasus Feathers
by Marie of Ace
Summary: Chibiusa is yearning for Helios, even after so long. Little does she know that he, too, wants for her company. HeliosxChibiusa MichiruxHaruka slight ChibiusaxHotaru


Chibiusa sighed heavily, leaning on the balcony of her room, gazing out into the night sky. Her mother, Neo Princess Serenity, looked up from where she was pulling back the covers of her daughter's bed.

"What's wrong?" she asked, brows furrowing in concern. Chibiusa sighed again and turned to her mother.

"I know it was a long time ago…but I miss him." She said. "I have to wonder if he remembers me, or is even still alive...he was probably my first love…" The pink-haired girl plopped onto her soft bed moodily. Serenity chuckled a little bit.

"Chibiusa, you've had so many 'first loves', I have to wonder if there even WAS a first! Who in the world are you talking about?" she laughed as her young daughter glared at her and stuck her tongue out.

"I have NOT had that many first loves, only the one, and that is Helios!" she cried.

"What about when you fell in love with Darien when you went back to the 20th century?" Serena queried.

"That doesn't count, since he's my father and I didn't know." The girl reasoned. Once again, her mother laughed.

"Speaking of him, have you talked to your father about this?" she asked. "If anyone knows about Helios it would be him." At this, Chibiusa sprang to her feet in excitement.

"That's a great idea Mommy!" she gushed. "I'll go ask him about it right now!" she immediately bolted for the door, but was stopped by her mother seizing the back of her dress with one hand.

"No you won't; it's bedtime." The blonde woman declared. "Into bed, now. You can ask him in the morning."

"Aww, ma! No fair!" Chibiusa whined loudly, stomping back to her bed and crawling under the warm covers. As Serenity pulled the covers over her daughter, though, the young princess already felt sleepy and her eyelids were heavy. She was vaguely aware of her mom kissing her on the forehead and whispering 'good night' softly. She didn't even notice the lights turning out or the door closing as she drifted into dreams of winged unicorns and a handsome albino man from long ago.

In Elysion's Temple...

"Priest Helios, does something trouble you?" one of the Menard asked. The priest turned to look down at her from his perch on a garden wall. He smiled at the shrine maiden gently.

"Everyday, you two ask me the same thing. Everyday I answer the same." He said.

"But, sir, you never tell us what's wrong. You only say 'just some past memories, that's all' and then dismiss it as nothing." She said. "But the same nothing has been troubling you ever since you last saw Sailor Moon and her friends here." Helios smiled again.

"Well, I guess there's really no avoiding it…I was saddened to see Miss Chibiusa leave. I had hoped to see her again very soon, but…it's been so long, she's probably forgotten all about me and even betrothed by now." He sighed and gazed out over the rose garden wistfully. "I just wish I could see her, just once more. Just to see her would bring me joy, to simply know that she is well."

"You wouldn't even wish to speak with her?"

"I would love to speak with the princess. But seeing her would be enough to satisfy me." Thoughts of Sailor Chibi Moon flew through his mind. Seeing her next to her future mother for the first time, showing her the city from above, revealing his true form, kissing her soft, tender lips.

"Thou art thinking impure thoughts, sir Priest." The Menard warned playfully. "Your face is red."

"Go tend to the flowers on the other side of the temple." Helios 'hmphed' and turned away from her. The woman only laughed and skipped off to obey.

Oh. Em. Gee. First submission. xD Yaaaaaay, welcome to Nezumi-chan's Lair of Demented Craziness! I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter! I had fun writing it.

Anyway, I've recently gone into a random bout of Sailor Moon fandom…I randomly started reading the manga in my bookshelf two days ago and read all of the Sailor Moon issues about twice each since then. (I'm only missing three of them! so close! sob) At any rate, this is the result.

Helios is hawt. Chibiusa is adorable. I love them as a couple! w I also like Chibusa/Hotaru, but some people may slaughter me for that. I bite my thumb at those people. xD

Next Chapter:

Chibiusa arranges a trip to Elysion with the outer Senshi, which is interrupted by, who would have guessed, a new enemy. Le gasp. Who here saw that coming? raises hand


End file.
